Know My Secrets
by Rocketeer101
Summary: What happens when our favorite bird falls for our favorite martian? read to find out
1. Know My Secrets

Know My secrets

It was a typical day at the mountain, Wally and Artemis bickering, Kaldur trying to calm them down, Conner watching the static, Megan baking who knows what and our favorite bird being not so typical, Robin was watching Megan with a sudden interest, he couldn't place what interested him about her was it her. Was it her Martian completion or her always happy demeanor? He didn't know but what he did know was could trust her, he can trust everyone on the team but could he reveal his secret identity that question had to be remained unanswered, because just then Canary came in and interrupted his thoughts by saying it is training time.

Robins POV

I was glad Canary called training I needed to clear my head of Megan but just my luck I get paired with her to spar. "You will be using all the hand to hand combat techniques I have taught you to spar" said Canary. "Hey Megan do you want me to go easy on you because I am a master combatant? I asked sincerely. "No Thanks Robin I want to learn how to fight without telepathy" Megan replied. "Begin!" Canary yelled. And the groups began Artemis and Kaldur and Superboy and Wally. Then me and Megan, she was a surprisingly skilled fighter she had swift movements and caught me off guard at first then I got my head in the game and retaliated with precise and powerful punches and kicks I went to flip her but she saw that coming and when I flipped her she grabbed my cape and I went down with her, the position we were in was awkward she was straddling my hips with her hands on my chest and I was holding her waist we stayed like that for a while until I saw a blush appear on her cheeks and I realized the awkwardness we were faced with Wally and Artemis had smug looks on their faces, Kaldur and Canary were trying to contain their laughter and Conner looked like he was going to punch something. Then me and Megan scrambled to get up and continue training. Just then batman came in with a mission…


	2. The mission was simple

The Mission was simple

The mission was simple: go to Santa Prisca again, observe the strange shipments being sold in large quantities, report back to the league. What we didn't expect was the item being sold to be fire arms, so we took the liberty of stopping this shipment. We all converged on the dock and started taking out thugs when we were just about to finish the mission Miss Martian screamed for help through the mind link. But everyone was busy so it was up to me. "Miss M where are you!" I asked "in a warehouse south of where you guys were" she replied. When I got there Megan was being held at mid gun point and Bane was holding the gun. "Hola little bird hahahahahaha!" Bane cackled but not like my signature one, his was an evil contradicting cackle. "You're going down Bane!" I threatened "if I go down so does your green friend" then he shot. I Jumped and pushed her out of the way so I got shot in the stomach and chest but as I went down I threw a bird- a –rang and knocked him out. I put pressure on my wounds but the bleeding wouldn't stop. "Meggggannnn" I croaked. "Yes robin' she said through sniffles. "Go get the team I'll be fine" I said "I can't leave you" she bawled "you have to please it is the only way we are getting out of here" I begged "OK Robin" she was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYYJY JYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY JYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY

Wally POV

We had just finished tying up the rest of the baddies when Megan came flying in looking like she had just finished crying. "Megan what happened" Kaldur asked calmly. "It's Robin he got shot twice one in the stomach and one in the chest" she sobbed. "What! And you just left him there!" I exclaimed I couldn't believe my best bud in the whole world besides Roy, got shot TWICE while I had a mental epiphany Megan was bombarded with questions I didn't really pay attention. And in an instant I ran full speed to Robin not caring if the team was following. When I got there he was surrounded by blood and pale he looked dea… NO I can't think that Rob is a fighter he won't go down without a fight. I went to check his pulse it was faint I picked him up gently and ran towards the bio-ship and the team was following. I put him on the medical bed when the team came in I hooked him up and put an IV in his arm. He needed some blood and quick or he won't make it. I told the team and Megan broke down crying again. I told Kaldur put the ship in its fastest mode and contact the league while I tended to robin. I hope we get there in time…..


	3. Heart Rates and Nightmares

Heart Rates and Nightmares

Megan's POV

Why, why did he take those bullets for me I am only a Martian my telepathy is nowhere near J'onn's I am a liability and now he is probably going to die just because of me. I was so entrapped in my thoughts that I didn't notice Wally screaming my name until he waved his hand in my face. "What" I asked him sadly. "I need you to drive the bio-ship because I need Kaldur to help me with Robin" at the sound of his name I shuddered. "OK" I replied.

Wally POV

Now that Kaldur was helping me I got Rob's heart rate at normal rate. When I just thought Rob was okay we hit turbulence I guess fate wasn't kind to me today and Rob's pulse dropped dead he died! "Kaldur! Help Rob is dying!" I yelled. He used his water bearers to stimulate electricity to get Rob's heart beating. While he did that I checked on the team. Megan was crying and flying the ship Artemis was consoling her. Conner was shaking in anger. Finally Kaldur got his heart pumping again we cleaned and dressed his wounds. When we got to the cave batman was there and demanded a de briefing then he saw me bring Rob out of the ship and stopped talking he looked furious. "Get him to the infirmary NOW!" he growled. I ran there and hooked him up.

Kaldur POV

"Mission debrief NOW" Batman ordered. "Well we were doing the mission and it was going as planned until we found out the large shipment was fire arms so we went down to stop this shipment from being sold, we took out the thugs with ease when Robin ran off for some reason while we were finishing up the thugs. We soon realized it was because Megan needed help she was being held mid gun range by Bane and Robin went to save Megan. Then Bane shot two shots at Megan and Robin threw Megan out of the way and he got shot in the chest and stomach." I told him. "Did you stabilize him?" Batman questioned "Yes but his pulse dropped already on the way here." I responded. Just then we heard Robin screaming and saw Wally running towards us. "He is having a nightmare!" Wally told us. "We have to sedate him" I demanded. "I'll call the league's doctor." Batman told us then he ran off. "Let's go."

Robin's Dream world

"Mami! Tati!" I screamed as I watched them fall again I tried to help them but my body wouldn't move and I broke down crying and screaming. Then everything turned black and I see a new image it is my mom and dad and they're whispering something "wake up my little bird" "wake up son" they told me. "But I need you" I cried. "They need you more you know that" my father said. "OK goodbye"


	4. TLC and Team Bonding

TLC and Team Bonding

Batman POV

I can't lose him, not another family member. After Mom and Dad I can't lose him, oh Alfred will be a mess. I have to call Doctor Leslie Tompkins. I called her on the com and in moments she arrived she ran into the infirmary and shoved Wally and Kaldur out, in 2 hours she came out. "How is Robin?" I asked with the concern evident in my voice, I dropped the batman voice and used my Bruce Wayne voice. "I managed to get the bullets out and he got a blood transfusion now all he needs to do is rest one month to start training, and one month to start going on missions." She replied. I and the whole team sighed in relief. "Can we see him" Wally asked hastily. "He is sleeping but ok" Leslie said. We all rushed in to see Dick sleeping serenely. I went over to him and stroked his pale face. "Hey Son how are you" I whispered. "Hey bud" Wally half-heartedly laughed. "Hello my friend" Kaldur said. "Hey" Conner grunted. "How are you feeling" Artemis asked. "Hey Robin thank you" Megan said between sniffles. "Meeeegggaaannn" Robin croaked. "Yes Robin" Megan sniffled. "How are you, feeling asterous" he joked. "Robin how can you joke at a time like this you got shot because of me!" Megan wailed. "Hey can you give us privacy" Robin asked. "Sure" we all said.

Robin POV

I can't believe she is blaming herself for what I did she is so sweet. I need to tell her that it wasn't her fault. "Megan, listen to me it wasn't your fault what I did was off my own reasoning I did it to save you, the person I care about so don't beat yourself up about this how about we and the team do some bonding like watch a movie or something?" I propositioned. She immediately perked up. "All right get the team and tell them to help me up k" I told her.

Megan POV

I was still upset about Robin but team bonding sounded fun so I walked out and went to talk to the team. "Guys Robin wanted to do team bonding so let's get him" I said. "Ok remember team to wash Robin's wounds every two hours" Batman said. "What movie should we watch?" Robin asked "How about twilight?" I suggested. "NO!" the team screamed simultaneously. I faltered a bit, only Robin noticed. "Sorry Miss M" Robin said "How about a horror Robin suggested. "Ok" the team and I said. "We should invite Zatanna" Artemis said "Sure can you call her" I said. And in minutes the zeta beam called her name and she walked in. "Let's get to the movie" Robin said.

3rd Person POV

They decided to watch silent house, Megan and Zatanna got four big bowls of popcorn and different candies. Then Robin turned the lights off. Conner put robin down in the middle of the couch Megan sat on the left of him next to her was Conner next to him was Artemis. On Robins right was Zatanna next to her was Wally next to him was Kaldur. Robin turned on the movie with his glove and snuggled up into the couch, Truth be told Megan was scared of horror films but she didn't want the team to think any less of her, it was stupid but she was just a teen aged girl and she got pulled in to indirect peer pressure. Just when the scary part came on Megan hugged nearest thing which happened to be Robin, when he felt the sudden extra body heat he looked to see Megan hugging on to him cowering in his chest he blushed. He nudged Megan to see if she was ok, she looked up and blushed also. "Hey it is ok If you're scared just hang tight the movie is one hour away to finishing" he said reassuringly. She only squeaked in response. Kaldur left because he was tired, Wally went back to central. Only Artemis, Megan, Robin, Conner and Zatanna remained. When Zatanna and Conner realized the position Megan and Robin were in they got read faced and left to who knows where. Artemis fell asleep on the floor. Finally the movie ended and Robin went to get up but a sleeping Megan clutched onto his shirt, his my bullet wounds hurt a lot but he couldn't wake her up. So he got comfortable and snuggled Megan on his chest and fell asleep. He woke up to snickering and he saw a flash and his favorite red headed speedster with a camera he looked around and saw a bemused Artemis and a smug Kaldur. He looked down and saw a sleeping Megan on my chest and He blushed deeply. He nudged Megan awake when she awoke to Robin she blushed, "Hey Megan can you get please so someone can clean my wounds?" Robin asked politely. "Um s-s-s-s-s-s-ure Robin" she stuttered. She floated up and he limped with Wally in tow.

Robin POV

I can't believe the team saw me and Megan cuddling CRAP I am never going to hear the end of it. "Hey Wally can you change my bandages quickly" I asked him he nodded and replied "So you and Megalicious huh" and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "WHAT NO WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT" I half screamed half shrieked and blushed a deep crimson red. "Sure dude sure" Wally said as he finished patching me up. "I hate you" I growled " I know" he cheekily said.


	5. Jealously and More Injuries

Jealously and More Injuries

Robin POV

It had been a week since my recovery, so today was my first training session I hopped it goes well. I got there extra early and started practicing my gymnastics, I could tell I was rusty so I did a triple backflip and almost fell if it weren't for Megan walking in the room and using her telekinesis. "Thanks Miss M you're a life saver" and I flashed her a Grayson smile. She blushed and replied thanks. Then Superboy came in and Megan dropped me on her so we were in a compromising position making Conner's faced flushed with anger so we scrambled up. He looked at us grunted and went to the weights. Suddenly the rest of the team came in, they looked at our flushed faces and Conner then Wally gave me a skeptical look and a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Finally Canary came in, and we started are usual training session. Sadly I was paired with Conner and he had a murderous glint in his eyes. So we started he attacking me ferociously I just dodged and blocked with ease he started getting more angry so I started dodging and hitting him with quick jabs like bumble bee stings (AN: get it bumble bee stings like from teen titans and season 2) and he roared with rage.

Conner POV

That Little rat stealing my Megan and now making look dumb in front of the team UGGH I am gonna make sure I win he wont take MY Megan He was avoiding all my attacks! "ROAR" I well roared he kept hitting me with his swift punches. I lost all my restraint and used my superspeed to punch him in the gut with my superstrength. I then realized what I did a thin trickle of blood slipped from his mouth and he collapsed.


	6. First Kisses or so we think

First Kisses and Angry Batman

Batman POV

That bratty kriptonyian (AN: did i spell that right?) how dare he hit my son I should kill him. No better yet I am going to make him and Clark bond. I am going to talk to Conner right now. "What happened to Robin" I said in a dangerously calm voice "Conner started talking really fast and explaining, I caught bits and pieces but apparently he and Robin were sparring and he hit him by accident, oh well I better check on Robin. "You are dismissed" I told him and he scrambled out.

Robin POV

Well it doesn't hurt that much, but I bet it will hurt a lot in the morning note to self don't spare with kryptonians when they are having a bad day. I was resting my eyes when the door opened I figured it was Batman but to my surprise it was Megan. "Hey Megan" I said nonchalantly "Hi" she sniffled out "Hey don't cry" I said and I pulled her into a hug. I brushed the hair out of her eyes then I leaned in and she leaned in response but as our lips were about to touch…..


	7. Batman versus My Martian Crush

Daddy Bats versus Martian Crushes

Robin Pov

Megan and My lips were about to touch when the infirmary door opened and Batman came out. Megan didn't notice Batman walk in and proceeded with the kiss and let me say it was amazing like fireworks being lit on fire as they exploded. I continued with the kiss until Batman cleared his throat. I blushed and stuttered out an apology. But Batman raised his hand and said be home without any unwanted marks and he cracked a smirk. If it were possible I blushed a deeper shade of red.

Megan Pov

When Batman left I suggested we watch a movie. "Uhh Megan can you leave so I can get dressed?" robin asked "sure" I replied. Once robin finished getting dressed we got the team when we got to Connor I glared at him harshly he shrunk under my glare and I smirked, robin told me to get the rest of the team I grudgingly agreed.

Robin Pov

When Megan was out of earshot I looked at Connor and asked a simply yet powerful question "Why?" and Connor looked shocked but replied "You have Megan's heart and I don't" "look I really like Megan and she likes me I am sorry, but if it makes you feel better I think Artemis likes you" I tried reassuring him I think that made him feel better. "So truce?" I asked "Truce" he replied let's get going I told him. He agreed and when we got to the living room I saw Zatanna was there and she was holding hands with Wally! Needless to say I was surprised I saw Artemis looking mad, I nudged Connor and pointed at Artemis. He went over to Artemis after five minutes she hugged him and then they sat down on the couch. I sat down next to Megan and she pressed play looks like we are watching Lion King 2. When the movie ended everyone was asleep besides Megan and I, I said good bye and gave her a light kiss on the lips I zeta beamed home said goodnight to Alfred and Bruce and drifted into the best sleep I had in my life.


End file.
